


The One With The Dildo

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Kinda, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, youll see i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: “Okay, I’ll pick. Take off your clothes,” Dean says excitedly as Cas gets up and starts stripping quickly.Dean puts his one hand on the handle of the drawer, and the other hand he puts over his eyes to show Cas that he isn’t looking. “Okay, I guess we’re picking randomly again…” A grin plasters across Dean’s face as he pulls out the toy.“You seemed thrilled,” Cas says monotone watching Dean and waiting for him to take whatever he has out of the drawer.(This is from the series with Dean's drawer of sex toys, but can be read as a stand-alone! I hope y'all like it!)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	The One With The Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> PART THREE! But, again, this can be read by itself!

“Okay,” Cas thought to himself as he walked into the library to meet Sam, “Just make him leave, ‘just be cool’ as Dean would say it. Just make an excuse… Simple, easy, straightforward…”

“Sam, are you busy?” Cas asks calmly taking a seat across the table from Sam. 

“No, not really. Why?” Sam says looking up from his computer.

“Uhm, Jack needs new clothes. Dean says he only owns around two good outfits, and most of his clothes are blood-stained or have holes…” This is true, but Cas realizes he my be vamping a little too much. “Will you take him to get some different clothes?” Perfect. Great excuse. No hiccups.

“Sure, but why can’t Dean do it? This seems like something he would do rather than me…” Okay, one hiccup.

Time to lie, quick, think of a good lie. “Uh, he and Jack are kind of in a fight right now.” 

“What? I thought they were getting along!” Sam leans back in his chair, trying to think of what they could be fighting about. “I’m gonna go talk to him… see what’s up.” Sam starts to get up.

“NO!” Cas shouts quickly, getting up too. Cas wanted them to leave, not stay and delay sex for a dumb lie. Sam looks at Cas confused, waiting for elaboration. Cas fumbles his words, thinking of a way to get them out of this, “Because he, uh- He’s mad at you too!”

“What?” Sam asks, now even more confused than he was before. 

“Yeah, and you should talk to him about it later, give him time to cool off. You know how your brother can be.” Cas cringes internally, this is not going well. 

Sam sighs, “Okay,” He says with a puzzled look on his face. “I guess I’ll go get Jack then…” Sam tilts his head as he leaves the room. Cas facepalms, but slowly walks out to meet Dean in his room. Damn it. 

Cas walks into Dean’s room and shuts the door slowly, leaning against it and shutting his eyes tightly. 

Dean is laying on his bed watching TV. He looks over at Cas, “Cas, what’s wrong.”

Cas grimaces awkwardly and walks over to the bed and Dean sits up. “I messed up. Don’t be mad.” Cas plops his head down into Dean’s lap in defeat. 

Dean plays with Cas’s hair in a futile attempt of putting it back in place. “What did you do.” So Cas tells Dean what happened. And Dean facepalms also.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Cas says covering his face with his hands. 

Dean looks down at Cas and asks “When he asked why I couldn’t go, why didn’t you just tell him that I was busy? Or that you didn’t know why?” 

“I don’t know!” Cas says muffled by his hands. 

“Okay,” Dean moves Cas’s hands off of his face, “It’s okay, I’ll take care of it. And also, next time  _ I’m  _ going to talk to him, not you.” Dean smiles at Cas.

Cas makes a grumpy face and rolls his eyes. “This would be so much easier if we were straight forward.” Cas turns his head to face Dean’s stomach, reaching his finger up and drawing circles on his soft tee shirt. 

“Maybe for you! I’m not straight about anything!” Dean says bending awkwardly to kiss Cas. Cas props himself up on his elbows to kiss Dean more. “Do you know what you want to use today?” Cas shakes his head no. “Okay, I’ll pick. Take off your clothes,” Dean says excitedly as Cas gets up and starts stripping quickly. 

“You too!” Cas says as he tosses his pants to the ground, leaving him in only his underwear “You have to take your clothes off also!” 

Dean hurriedly takes off his shirt, “Can’t get enough can you, Cas?” He teases. Cas rolls his eyes again. 

Dean puts his one hand on the handle of the drawer, and the other hand he puts over his eyes to show Cas that he isn’t looking. “Okay, I guess we’re picking randomly again…” A grin plasters across Dean’s face as he pulls out the toy. 

“You seemed  _ thrilled _ ,” Cas says monotone watching Dean and waiting for him to take whatever he has out of the drawer.

Dean uncovers his eyes, “I’m just excited about doing this…” Dean holds up his almost see-through, sparkly, blue dildo. The first thing Cas notices about it is that it is really long and fairly thin. 

“Oh,” Cas smiles as he holds out his hand “Let me see?” 

Dean shuffles closer to Cas and hands it to him, sitting down beside him. “I think you should take it this time,” Dean says playfully pushing Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas looks at him with big eyes. “Me?” He asks “But I haven’t…  _ done this _ … in a very long time Dean.” Cas looks at Dean concerned. 

“Com’ on,” Dean says “It hasn’t been that long! When was the last time?”

“When we just started fornicating,”

“Cas, please don’t say fornicate.” Dean cringes. 

“Sorry,” Cas apologizes, “But do you remember that time you said you weren’t ‘gay’ because I’m ‘not even a guy’ I’m ‘an angle’ so ‘it’s not the same thing?’”

“Uh,” Dean thinks back, “Yeah, I  _ vaguely _ remember saying that.” Cas gives him a look, knowing that that is a lie, and Dean does remember saying that. “Was it really that long ago?” Dean asks.

“Yes, the night before you said that was the last time,” Cas says as he puts a hand on Dean’s thigh, feeling his jeans with the tips of his fingers. 

“Oh, well you’ll be fine!” Dean says kissing Cas and making him lay on the bed with Dean straddling his waist. “Okay,” Dean starts “How ‘bout we do this, I’ll face backwards while sitting on your dick,” Dean winks at Cas while wiggling slightly, “while also working with this,” Dean takes the dildo from Cas’s hand for indication.

“Uh, sure,” Cas says as he starts feeling both Dean’s thighs, this time easily since they are  _ right there _ . “But you don’t think that will be too much for you?” 

“Excuse me?” Dean says offended. 

“Do you think you will be able to do that? It sounds complicated.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“It’s just that I think once I’m inside you, you will have trouble focusing or doing anything else…” Cas looks into Dean’s eyes innocently. 

“You don’t think I can handle this?” Dean challenges as he crosses his arms. 

Cas, realizing that he offended Dean, tries to make the situation better, “You  _ maybe _ could, I just think that you may not be able to  _ both _ … it’s a lot.” 

“I can handle it!” 

“Okay, but historically, I’m not sure you can,” Cas says factually, but not mending the situation at all. 

“What are you saying?” Cas’s eyes widen and he looks down awkwardly, “Are you saying that I can’t handle as much as you?” Dean says, face hot with competition. 

“Dean,” Cas says sweetly, moving his hands to run up and down Dean’s naked torso, “You always… orgasm first…”

Dean makes a pouty face that is slightly offended and slightly embarrassed. “ _ I come first… _ ” Dean mimics, “Rude.” 

Cas smiles at Dean, gazing into his eyes, “Dean, I didn’t mean- It’s not your fault, Dean. I simply have more stamina than you.”

“Oh my gosh, Cas. Please stop.” Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

“But Dean-”

“Alright! You can last longer than me! Despite being a frickin’ virgin for a billion years! I get it, you have that ‘angel stamina’ or whatever! Thanks for pointing it out!”

Dean and Cas both sigh. “Well, if you think you will be able to do it, Dean, I would love for you to do it! If not though, that is just as well. I am sorry I upset you.” 

Dean rolls his eyes looking away dramatically and crossing his arms over his chest. “No, you’re right, that was probably just an unrealistic fantasy…” Dean dramatically says. 

Dean sits back down on the bed between Cas’s spread legs. “Wait,” Cas says, “You aren’t going to at least try?”

“Do you want me to try?” Dean asks.

“Only if you want to! Maybe you can do it…” 

“No,” Dean sighs “You are right. I always come first.”

Cas reaches for Dean’s hands and squeezes it gently, contorting his face awkwardly, “I feel like I crushed your spirit, Dean…” Cas says sadly.

Dean laughs a small laugh and shakes his head. “No, you’re fine. If I wanted to do this, I would be doing this, you didn’t ‘crush’ anything…” Dean bends over and kisses Cas, holding onto his face with one hand. Dean pulls back up and smiles, “Well, nothing except maybe my virility…” Dean jokes. 

“Dean,” Cas urges Dean to help him by raising his hips up in a sheepish attempt of grinding, “You are still a man,” Cas says seriously.

Dean leans overtop of Cas so he can get going, “Yeah, I know, Cas,” Dean says licking his lips and slowly taking Cas’s underwear off finally. “Mmm.” Dean hums looking down at Cas, “I’m currently resisting all urges to just toss out the dildo all together and just- Mmm.” Dean reaches for the lube and puts some onto his fingers. “ _ But, _ this will be really fun too,” He says with a dopey wink. 

“It has been a very long time since I have done this, Dean,” Cas says sounding nervous.

“Yeah I know, but you’ll be okay. And this one is thin, so it’s kinda perfect that I grabbed it.” Dean laughs slightly, “Just try to ease up, okay?”

“Alright,” Cas says putting his head back to rest on the pillow. 

“Okay, good,” Dean says sliding two fingers gently into Cas. “Holy hell, dude.” Dean chuckles, “Cas, babe, try to relax! I’m gonna make you feel _ so good _ , I promise.” 

“I know, I’m tense!” Cas puts his hands over his face again, “Sorry…” He mumbles.

“Awe, Cas, you don’t have to apologize… And it’s alright if you don’t want to do this-”

“No! I want to. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I definitely want to!” Dean tingles when Cas says that. He wonders what else Cas thinks about… 

“You have?” Dean asks as he begins moving his fingers inside of Cas.

“Yes.”

“For how long?” Dean questions, half because he realized that Cas is distracted, therefore not tensed up to the point Dean can’t move his fingers, and he would like to keep him that way until Cas is  _ actually _ relaxed enough for this, and half because Dean is genuinely curious. 

“Since I first opened your sex drawer,” Dean snickers because Cas calls it that and begins to work in a third finger. “I wanted to, but I wasn’t sure if I was going to bottom at any point, then I sort of figured it was inevitable, right?”

Dean is slightly shocked when Cas says this, “Where did you learn that uh-” Dean stutters “Um, the word, the word bottom?”

“Porn.” How does Dean keep forgetting that?

“Oh- uh, well... right.” Dean always feels weird when he recognizes himself getting turned on by Cas’s… _interesting_ way of talking. Sometimes it’s because he uses specific, truly sexual words like ‘bottom’ or ‘come,’ but mostly it’s his exactly right, professional terms, and he always does it all _so_ _bluntly_. 

“You’re aroused.”

“What?” Dean says zoning back in.

“Yes, you’re aroused, and your mind was taking you places.” Cas lifts his head up to grin at Dean. “I wonder what I did that just made that happen…” Cas plops his head back down with a low moan as Dean starts slowly pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in. 

“Cas, you are one hell of a guy, you know that?” Dean says lovingly.

“Thank you?” Cas answers like a question. 

Dean starts to feel that it is easy to move his fingers in Cas, so, taking them out, he begins lubing up the dildo. “You ready?” 

“I think so, yes,” Cas replies.

Dean bites his lip, “You less nervous now?”

Cas rolls his eyes again, but Dean can’t see it. Cas responds by separating his legs slightly more and with a low moan that turns into a sort of chuckle. “I am,” Cas says in his low gravelly voice that he knows Dean likes. 

Dean slowly pushes the dildo into Cas with ease followed immediately by a loud moan from Cas. “Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean says mesmerized by the sounds that Cas can make, “Please make more sounds for me.” Dean requests as he slides the dildo back out, going just as painfully slow as he did before. The point of Dean’s choice to go slow is so that he can push the dildo in firm and deep every time. 

Not after too long, Dean decides to move faster, with one hand coming up to stroke Cas’s dick. “Ha!” Cas pants. After a few moments of him getting his breathing back under control he smiles, lowering his voice, “Dean, you are very good at this,” Cas grinds down ever so slightly, “And thinking about why?... Mm!” Deans swallows as Cas continues, “Thinking about why _does_ _things_ to me, Dean.” Cas moans again and Dean goes faster. “Oh, the things it does to me,” Cas grins mischievously, but, again, Dean can’t see.

“Uhh,” Dean clears his throat, “What kind of- what kinda things?” He stutters. Cas doesn’t reply with a clear answer, he just groans loud and long from enjoyment, which of course absolutely  _ kills _ Dean. “Holy fucking hell, Cas” Dean spits out quickly, feeling how hard he is from the tension against his jeans. Why is he still wearing jeans?

Cas’s hand reaches down to hold around Dean’s hand that is on the dildo. Cas angles the dildo to one side and guides Dean’s hand to starts thrusting again because he had briefly stopped. “Dean, I think you may have some kind of attention deficit,” He says lifting his head up to smile warmly at Dean. 

Dean blushes but rolls his eyes in a sorry attempt to hide it and refocuses. Dean keeps it angled the way Cas had set it and thrusts fast and deep into him. “Ha!” Cas shouts loudly. Dean slides the dildo out slowly. “Dean, do that again.” 

“Do what again?” Dean asks innocently, “This?” He says as he thrust the angled toy back in quickly, making Cas scream again. Dean grins, knowing very well that he had hit Cas’s sweet spot. Did Cas know that that was going to happen, or was it a coincidence? Dean shakes his head of the thought to keep from getting distracted by thinking about Cas again.

“Dean,” Cas pants “You’re amazing!”

Dean tries not to smile at Cas’s kind words yet can’t help the cheesy grin and blush that comes anyway. He wants to kiss Cas again but settles with the second idea that comes to mind. 

Cas is stunned when he feels Dean’s soft lips replace where his hand had been on his penis. Dean had done it so quickly and without warning, the shock of it all made Cas’s eyes roll back, letting out an aggressive hum. “Dean,” Cas practically sings as Dean starts sucking. Cas puts a hand into Dean’s hair, running his fingers through it mindlessly.

Cas is squirming and moaning and panting the closer he gets. After just a few minutes he gasps “Dean!” he shouts tapping his shoulder, “Dean, Dean Dean,” He repeats “I’m- Ha! I’m close, I am  _ very  _ close!” 

Dean continues thrusting the dildo in and out while remaining on Cas, sucking hard. Cas comes, tightening his grip on Dean’s hair as he clenches everything and moans high pitched and quickly. 

When Cas finally finishes he is panting breathlessly. He looks up at Dean as he eventually takes the dildo out of Cas and sets it on the bed. “Dean,” Cas breathes, slowly getting back to a normal rate, “Did you just-?” He starts to ask but stops when he sees Dean wipe come off his chin with his arm. 

Dean nods his head, “Well now there’s not really a mess,” He shrugs, needlessly justifying.

“Not yet,” Cas hums out lowly. Cas sees Dean uncomfortably pulling at his jeans. “Dean, take your pants off.” He bites his lip.

Dean gets off the bed and strips his pants off quickly and starts feeling himself through his boxers. “Yeah, I should have taken them off earlier.”

Cas watches Dean palm himself for a moment before asking “Dean, do you want to forni-” Cas stops himself yet again, “Do you want me to do you?” Cas asks with over sincerity “I am sure we have more time.”

Dean’s eyes light up, “Can you- are you all…” Dean gestures a pointed finger in a circle in the general direction of Cas’s junk, “Can you go again?” Dean asks.

“Yes, of course,” Cas says plainly.

“ _ Yes, of course, _ ” Dean mocks, mimicking Cas’s voice and rolling his eyes.

“What?” Cas asks defensively.

“It’s not ‘ _ of course,’ _ Cas,” Dean informs, “Not everyone can do that!”

“Yes, but I’m-”

“A horny angel with the stamina and endurance of a Y chromosome?” Dean jokes taking off his underwear “We know,” he smiles, crawling on the bed. Cas crosses his arms, looking away with an eye roll. 

“But you  _ do _ want to?” Cas checks.

“Yes please!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that a badass angel of the lord like Castiel really is a horny angel with the stamina and endurance of a Y chromosome also! And if you haven't realised by now, the stuff I write is less intense, and I like thinking that their relationship is truly as dorky and awkward as they are! ❤️


End file.
